


Instant Love

by peanutbitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Just a crack fic, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Kyungsoo is an avid fanboy of Kim Kai, a YouTube star who seems to be stalking his Instagram since Kyungsoo liked one of his photos by accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, first of all, sorry for my bad English, not a native speaker.   
> This fic is slightly based in a fanfic by Kaspian (she had an account on AFF, deleted all of her fics though :c), she had this awesome story with the "Kyungsoo likes a pic of Jongin by accident and they talk" thing, it was super nice and i just felt like writing something similar cause i really like the plot, but this has nothing to do with her fic besides the premise, ok?  
> Also, sorry if any of the characters seems a bit cliche, but this is just a crack fic that i write to indulge myself.

Kyungsoo had squeezed the phone in his hand; the cake that he had been nibbling for some time now lay forgotten on the table.

@kimikai liked your photo

The small notification remained there, very cheeky on the screen of his cell phone, the Instagram icon attracting his attention. Kyungsoo restrained the cry that threatened to escape through his lips as he remembered that Yixing slept in the next room.

Kim Kai was an older guy who posted dance videos on Youtube and had a solid fan base for some time now. Kyungsoo has been with him for the past two years, since starting college when Yixing, the boy transferred from China who he shared apartment with, showed him some of his videos. It took only a minute for Kyungsoo to develop a new obsession other than Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

It had been an accident.

Despite stalking Kai on his social accounts (Instagram, YouTube, twitter, Tumblr...), Kyungsoo didn’t use to make his presence known. He avoided liking Kai’s posts or leaving comments, despite collaborating with his "likes" on YouTube. Kyungsoo just didn’t want to draw attention. His Instagram was silly, his Twitter was ridiculous and his Tumblr was a den of perversion.

However, that night while looking at Kai’s photos in his Instagram, Kyungsoo ended up liking a photo by accident. He’d never been good with electronic gadgets (Yixing still reminded him of the microwave incident), so when Rin, his cat, had decided to slip into the middle of his legs while Kyungsoo was staring at an old photo of Kai, where the dancer was displaying his lightly defined torso at the time, banging his head on his phone and Kyungsoo ended up double-clicking the photo. The boy barely had time to process what had happened when he stream of notifications started.

And another, and another, and another, until his cell phone informed him that the quick-view list was full.

So Kyungsoo just took a breath before looking at the notifications, finding things like "@kimikai liked your photo", "@kimikai left a comment on your photo", and finally "@kimikai is following you."

And that's when Kyungsoo began to freak out.

His posts varied from selfies he had taken while stuck in the campus bathroom with Jongdae, some photos of Luhan doing manly poses like showing his arms, a video of Rin while Kyungsoo tried to bathe him, a video of Kyungsoo, drunk, singing with Jongdae and that the boy had no idea why it was still there and finally some pictures of Yixing, because Kyungsoo believed that all humanity had to look at Yixing at least once a day. Not that all mankind followed his Instagram since that would be impossible. Even so, it was pathetic that Kyungsoo's number of followers could be summed up to seven people, among them Yifan, the lab assistant, Jongdae, Luhan, Yixing, Junmyeon and his mother, who liked all his publications and always left a little heart in the comments, to which he was grateful, because knowing his mother, that demanded extreme levels of self-control. Well, now eight followers counting with Kai.

He took another look at his phone’s screen, his hands shaking a little with the movement of bringing the device closer to his face, his poor eyesight acting up. He had clicked on one of the notifications that said he had a comment; the app begun to load one of his photos, in which Kyungsoo held a deodorant very suggestively in front of Jongdae’s face, who had a duckface. Then he'd found the selfies session in the campus bathroom. Startled, Kyungsoo slid his finger across the screen for the last comment. It had been one by Luhan who said things like "hm, I bet you never thought of using a Rexona like that" and "it's bigger than Junmyeon’s”. Under it, there was a new comment "Wow, how come I never thought about it? It could have been of use for a friend of mine a few days ago"

And Kyungsoo had laughed hysterically before calling Luhan desperately, not knowing why he had laughed so much because the comment wasn’t funny. Maybe it was the blinking emoticon and the mental image of Kai blinking as well.

“Luhan!”

His voice sounded strangled, and Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

"Satan, how are you today? How are things in hell?” his voice sounded really happy.

"I need help”

"I don’t have money, Soo”

"That's not it, idiot. Kai is the problem”

"Oh, Lord. Things are much worse than I imagined. Seriously, you called me just to freak out about the guy?

"No, Luhan, that's not it. Kai, he liked some pictures in my Insta and left comments and now he is following me and I don’t know what to do, he even saw that photo with Jongdae.

“That one in the bathroom?”

Luhan laughed and Kyungsoo knew his friend was holding his laugh.

“Yes!”

“And what did he write? "

“I didn’t have the guts to look!”

“Wait, then. I'll go and see it.”

Kyungsoo could hear Luhan's breathing while he looked through his account, remaining silent until a burst of laughter broke through the phone.

"What is it, Luhan?"

 "Kyungsoo, how do these things happen to you?"

"What is it? Come on!”

“I'll read it to you. He left a comment on that video with Jongdae”

 "And what did he say?"

“He wrote that for ten seconds he heard an angel sing anaconda”

And Luhan laughed, eventually choking, while Kyungsoo felt closer and closer to a stroke.

“Don’t die, Lu!”

He shouted, thinking of his own death in a few seconds.

 "As if I would die now that I can laugh at you! There's more, man! He said in that selfie with Rin ‘I don’t know which of the two kittens is the prettiest’ and detail, he left a wink emoji!”

Kyungsoo thought that Luhan would die at any moment from lack of air when he heard his laughter again. Then he felt his face heat when he finally processed what his friend had said.

"You'll like to know that there's a shit ton of girls going through your Insta, baby Soo."

"WHAT?"

 "Well, that guy is popular right. And he doesn’t follows a lot of people, so there's a lot of girls looking at your profile, there's even comments with things like ‘oh my god I didn’t know that kai oppa is gay’ and ‘this Kyungsoo oppa is so cute that I feel like eating him’. I told you that you look like nice bread, but you never listen.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before ending the call and burying his head on the pillows, muffling his screams.

“Senpai noticed you, Kyungsoo.”


	2. Send Nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agaaaaain, sorry for any mistakes

The interesting thing, Kyungsoo realized, was that everything was still the same shit. Luhan still annoyed him, Jongdae still sighed in the corners and Yifan was still weird. The only difference was that his Instagram was busy. After all, Kai's fans still filled up his notification phone. Some even by Kai himself.

If Kyungsoo thought the brunet would stop after the comments in his photos, he was completely mistaken. That same night he had received one of those private photos in his DM’s. You could only see Kai's hand holding a paper with a phone number and “text me” written under it.

And Kyungsoo had saved the number for sure before answering the message with his own number. And so far he had not received any text, which was why he again had to resort to Luhan, who was now in his house drinking his Earl Grey that cost him one of his eyes, but that his friend didn’t really care.

"I still think you should send something. Are you going to stand there waiting for a message? He sent you the number first.”

“But I'm ashamed, hyung!”

 Kyungsoo held a cup of coffee in his hands, his phone in front of him on the counter.

“You are ashamed? This guy saw your stuff with Jongdae, it can’t get worse.”

Kyungsoo pondered before picking up the phone, opening the application and selecting to start a new conversation with the contact "Kai Bae <3", thanks to Luhan. He typed quickly, selecting send before he changed his mind.

_Kyungsoo: Hello_

“See, I did, are you happy?”

"I don’t have to be happy with anything, you greasy soul, you're the one who’s lusting after that hot body”

Kyungsoo had just ignored Luhan when he saw phone vibrate.

_Kai: Hi <3_

_Kai: how are you?_

"Oh my lord, I'm going to die”

 Kyungsoo had practically screamed, his hands trembling slightly.

"What about dying, Kyungsoo, if you die you'll miss Magic Mike, what did he say?"

Taking the phone from Kyungsoo's hands, Luhan read the conversation.

"Answer now, you idiot.”

_Kyungsoo: Yes, what about you? :)_

_Kai: Better now <3_

_Kai: So… your voice is awesome_

_Kyungsoo: Thank you ... you’re an awesome dancer_

_Kai: You could sing in more videos, right?_

_Kyungsoo: I don’t usually sing for people_

_Kai: Oh, I see._

“Lu!”

"What is it now, brat?"

“I think the conversation is dead”

“Tell him to send nudes”

“Luhan…”

“Leave it, if he wants to, he'll talk to you again”

And that was how Kyungsoo almost had an aneurysm.

No, Kai didn’t send anything that night, not that Kyungsoo was waiting, of course. But the next day, Kyungsoo had woken up with his phone vibrating madly. Seeing the notifications, he checked the app, which showed that he had been tagged in a video by @KimiKai. Kyungsoo started biting his nails while the video was loading and Rin was biting his feet.

And then Kyungsoo went to heaven and back. It was another video of Kai dancing, but in the description of the video, right next to Kyungsoo’s user, the brunette had written "I'm sure if I can do it, you can too."

Kyungsoo screamed before going to look at his texts which also had notifications. Ignoring Jongdae's 50 messages and opening the conversation with Kai, Kyungsoo was paralyzed by the messages.

_Kai: Hi Kyungsoo_

_Kai: I hope you enjoy the video_

_Kai: You sang that song in your video_

_Kai: I know that anaconda is not the best music to dance to, but that remix is pretty cool_

_Kai: it's a very peculiar song, right?_

_Kai: whit anaconda being a snake and whatever, bye_

_Kai: Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?_

_Kai: Send nudes_

Kyungsoo gagged. He had been so pale that Rin even licked his face, probably worried. Looking back at the message, he saw that there was an audio message.

“Kyungsoo! Sorry, that wasn’t me, it was Chanyeol! He stole my phone. Not that you're not beautiful or that I do not want to see nudes, but it was not me, ah, wait that went wrong. You're beautiful, but I did not ask for nudes now, maybe later, just, ignore.”

Kyungsoo could hear a laugh in the background that sounded more like a seal being strangled and assumed it was Chanyeol, whoever it was. And then he heard what Kai said. Opening the group chat he had with Luhan, Jongdae, and Yixing, Kyungsoo started typing.

_Kyungsoo: Hey so, how do you send nudes?_

_Luhan: Google it._

_Jongdae: Did you just finish going through puberty or what?_

_Yixing: You take your clothes off._


	3. No one knows what to do, but everyone is doing something

Sending nudes, Kyungsoo found out, was exactly as Yixing had said. He googled it. Not that Kyungsoo was really going to send nudes, but just to have some reference. He’d said this to Luhan, who had slapped him on the butt and shouted "my baby is all grown up!" Right now, he was sitting at a table with Luhan, Yixing, Jongdae and Junmyeon.

"I have this feeling that every time I go out to eat with you guys, I go home poorer”

Junmyeon groaned.

"It's your eyes, my love”

 Luhan replied, tucking half a sandwich into his mouth.

"Can we go back to the important issue?"

 Jongdae sounded irritated, and Yixing, who seemed to be asleep only a second earlier, nodded fervently.

“What subject?” Junmyeon had asked, lost in the conversation.

"Kyungsoo and his Magic Mike”

 Luhan had stopped trying to choke on the sandwich long enough to answer.

Kyungsoo just wanted to dig a hole in the middle of the diner and stick his head in it.

"He's not my Magic Mike, Luhan”

"Well, he’s surely not mine”

"Did you send nudes, Soo?"  Yixing asked, frowning.

“Wait, nudes? Since when does Kyungsoo do these things? I raised you better than that, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon exclaimed indignantly.

“I didn’t do anything! And you’re not really my dad, Jun!”

"Might as well be, someone has to think in this group”

“That’s surely no you, Myeon”

"Yeah, that’s Yixing, alright"

"If the children are done, could we please go back to the subject we had previously discussed?  I want to know if Kyungsoo did or didn’t send nudes and you are disturbing the flow of the conversation”

 Yixing had spoken, surprisingly loud, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn’t, my god!"

"But did you even speak to him?" Jongdae asked.

"No, he didn’t answer me yet, but he must be working”

“And you know that how?”

“He posted about it”

“OK, if you say so. But I think he already left, your phone is vibrating”

Eyes widening, Kyungsoo opened the conversation.

_Kai: Hi, cutie_

“Wow, he's gay”

"So is everyone in this table? And stop reading over my shoulder, Luhan”

_Kyungsoo: hi ^^_

"You are very stupid, Soo. Here, give me the phone”

"What are you going to do?"

"What you don’t, of course. Look at this”

Kyungsoo barely had time to blink, and Luhan was already with his phone.

_Kyungsoo: * photo *_

_Kyungsoo: how are you?_

_Kai: I’m fine * u * you’re so cute_

_Kai: Kyungsoo, do you have Skype?_

_Kyungsoo: Of course! It's Soo <3Han_

_Kai: Can I add you? Maybe, when you have the time, could I call you?"_

_Kyungsoo: yes you can * u *_

_Kai: So I'm on my break, I have to go. I'll talk to you at night, baby._

_Kyungsoo: xoxo_

“Luhan, that's not my user”

"Yeah, I changed last week and you didn’t notice”

“Guys, did he really send a message just to ask Soo's Skype?”

“Jongdae, you're just jealous because Junmyeon never asked for yours”

Hearing what Yixing said, Jongdae blushed, staring at Junmyeon who was staring back at him.

"And you still say I'm slow, huh?"

"You wanted to talk with me on Skype? We see each other every day”

“Junmyeon, you can talk through your relationship issues with Dae later, now let's get back to my Magic Mike!”

"I thought you said he wasn’t your Magic Mike, Soo."

“Now he is. Why the hell did you give him my Skype, Luhan? He'll want to call me, I'm going to die. I can’t talk to him on Skype, have you seen how big my eyes are? He'll be scared! I look like those mean lemurs!”

"Hush, you’re a very handsome young man, if it really bothers you so much, just close your eyes during the call”

"Yixing, I liked you better when you were too shy to talk to us”

"You will talk to him and you won’t die or anything."

"What if he asks for that?"

"What?"

"You know, Han”

"I don’t, you're not talking”

“Nudes, Han”

"So you don’t send anything, where did you get that idea from, Kyungsoo?"

Yixing seemed to have given up on the conversation, just sat eating his cake and staring at the others. Jongdae, still embarrassed, pretended to be texting while caressing Kyungsoo's leg with his foot, probably thinking it was Junmyeon's, since they were both wearing shorts.

“Shut up, Junmyeon, shut up. If he asks for nudes, you say that you’ll only send it if he does it first”

“You sure?”

Of course. And if he does sends them and you want to share with me, I won’t complain”

“I won’t show it to you”

“But you saw Sehun’s!”

“I didn’t ask to see Sehun naked, honestly, he was so pale I almost went blind”

“Ah, but everyone has seen Sehun naked already”

“What do you mean everyone?”

Luhan asked, shaking Kyungsoo's cell phone.

"I follow him on Tumblr, like about other five thousand people do, I guess."

 Luhan stammered in amazement before slapping the table.

"That kid with no shame!"

“You're just jealous because you still like him”

While Yixing, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Luhan were discussing whether Luhan still liked Sehun or not, Kyungsoo had picked up his cell phone, opening the conversation with Kai and looking at his WhatsApp profile.

His status showed some cute selfies in a studio, a dog picture and a heart emoji.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to talk on Skype and Kyungsoo still had to ask crucial questions, like what he did for a living and if he liked Supernatural.

 

 ................

 

“Luhan…”

“What is it, Kyungsoo? Why are you calling me at 2am?"

“I was on Skype with Kai"

"So how was it?"

“Lu…”

“What is it, Kyungsoo?”

“He doesn’t likes Castiel”


End file.
